


In the Cards

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander catches Laslow looking through his collection of einherjar cards.





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC - May 19 – beauty, painting, fireplace

"Laslow?" Xander's tone was low and warning, mostly because he papers that needed to be finished, Laslow was Laslow, and he could hear Laslow doing more than just tending to the low fire in the fireplace.

"I'm not misbehaving, milord. Just straightening a few things," Laslow replied. When Xander looked up from his desk, he saw that Laslow had been dealing with some of the clutter of these new, odd quarters. Of course, some of it was Laslow's, too, from spending an endless amount of time under house-arrest.

He also saw, in Laslow's hands, the handful of einherjar cards he'd purchased in case Corrin's army needed a boost in numbers.

Laslow, apparently, caught his raised eyebrow.

"Just looking. You got a real beauty or two in here."

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of summoning an einherjar just to flirt..."

"No, of course not, Xander."

Xander didn't miss Laslow's little flinch, but something seemed off about it.

"It'd be like flirting with a painting on the wall. Really. Better to not try to get involved with, I mean, it's just..." Laslow winced and seemed to swallow hard. "I'll just put them away, milord."

Something in Laslow's voice, on top of that expression, kept Xander from pushing. There was obviously some experience in there, but Laslow could tell him when he felt ready.

"When you've done that, go back to sitting quietly and reflecting on your decisions," Xander finally said. He did have papers to finish.

And he rather thought Laslow probably needed the time anyway.

About an hour later, as Xander was waiting for his last page of ink to dry, Laslow cleared his throat softly.

"Milord, about einherjar..."


End file.
